User talk:SwordoftheSpirit
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Abce2 (Talk) 06:12, January 2, 2013 Reply Because it isn't something that is officially recognized in Bakugan anime. There are no "forms" of gameplay that actually are. Other than the number of Brawlers, there are no significant differences between "Tag Team Battle" and otherwise. - Détruire tout, c'est une ' 06:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Warning 1 You used an inappropriate word on the talk page of Errors and Questions in the Bakugan anime. Please read the Language Policy. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~ In death, in life. 03:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Another warning for re-adding the same information that was taken down for said offensive language above. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 03:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::You did, as a matter of fact. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page On this Wiki, talk pages are only used to discuss improvements of the article. As of such, asking general questions like "Is this Bakugan similar to this other Bakugan?" is more suited for the Forum. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's okay. Few people know that, so you're not alone. We just had cases of people spamming the talk pages with gibberish and ridiculous amounts of speculation (such as Runo turning traitor and siding with Barodius, during the time GI was being aired), which led to the implementation of the rule. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 01:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think it's possible to do that ;). Nobody really ever uses it, so ask away. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 03:34, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey SwordoftheSpirit do you have bakugan of your own Dragon2347 (talk) 22:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you willing to trade a few.Oh do you actually play it or collect itDragon2347 (talk) 01:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) 1.Do you have a youtube account 2.If you do then tell me your account name and i will show/tell youDragon2347 (talk) 22:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: That guy above us Um, I wouldn't know if he's a scammer or not. I can't tell, since he might just legitimately want to trade Bakugan. However, I don't recommend doing it since he's not someone you know. We can't control what happens outside of this Wiki or its affiliated Wikis, but you can't trade through this Wiki due to our Privacy Policy. It's up to you whether to listen to him or not. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC)